


Can't take this (for the third time)

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，由小易所制fanvid衍生：Dean从地狱回来后发现Ruby和恶魔血的事情，一怒之下离家出走，所以碰到了被打入凡间的Thor，两个人神交……<br/>本文主要内容是Sam发现了Dean的“新朋友”，他气愤地重新标记了他的所有物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't take this (for the third time)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanvid: http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/X1q0SHWGBTw/

Dean觉得他已经见过太多的Sam发怒的表情，他太熟悉那个孩子的一举一动，皱起眉毛粗喘着气或是习惯性的抽动着嘴角，他见过Sam怒瞪着眼睛和爸爸争执，Sam彼时才到Dean的肩膀，他就像是一只被夺走了骨头的小野狗朝着高大的父亲狂吠着，用小孩子的固执语调和爸爸说他们必须在san Francisco多待两个晚上因为他还有一篇assignment要交由老师来评分，或者是爸爸外出的时候不准把Dean带走Dean应该陪在还没有成年的Sam身边，或者是他想要和Dean去植物园郊游，学校组织的，爸爸没有权利阻拦。

争吵，无休无止的争吵，Sam在这样的抗争中逐渐长大，慢慢的Dean不得不仰视着他，甚至连爸爸也在争吵中失去了身高带来的气势优势。基本上，Sam只是俯视着Dean，用自己大得惊人的手包裹住Dean的肩膀或者是手腕，热度透过衣料烫伤着Dean，Dean就失去了他愚蠢的“管理麻烦小弟弟”的大哥伪装，失去了任何抵抗的意识，低下声的叫他“Sammy”作为垂死的挣扎。

可是他从来没有见过Sam这么愤怒，这么……急切的控制欲。

他在Sam收紧他手上的绳索的时候被弄醒了，他的后脑勺剧烈的疼痛，那里一抽一抽的剧烈跳动，Sam用力的打上结好让Dean意识到他不可能挣脱，Dean的喉咙火辣辣的灼烧，他试图弄清楚自己昏迷了多久，自己在哪里，或者是Sam有没有被附身，这时一条布条被强行的塞进他的嘴里，紧紧的在后脑勺打上结。

“我没有被附身，Dean，如果这时你要问的话，”Sam的声音突然在耳边响起吓了他一大跳，“以及，给你这些是因为我不想听你的烂借口，你在给自己开脱这方面实在是烂透了。”

操，Sam你他妈的在干什么？Dean隔着布条这样冲着他吼着，发出的都是含混不清的呜声，把我放开，我们需要谈谈！

“不，我们已经谈完了，你不会离开那个金发大个子的蠢货，你已经声明你的立场了。”就好像会读心一样，Sam缓慢的说完这句话，已经绕到了Dean的前方，他高大得吓人，“现在到我了。”

操你的，Sammy。Dean用力的抬头去瞪他，接着Sam的举动让他浑身都战栗起来，Sam只是胡乱的扯下自己的衣服扔到了房间的角落，他把自己身上的衣物束缚剥离得干干净净，接着拿起了放在手边的小刀。哦操，不是这样，Sam你才不是要这么做！

但是Sam拧起一个诡异的笑容，他看着Dean的眼神就好像Dean是什么放在砧板上的一块猪肉，Dean不想承认他在一瞬间害怕了，害怕Sam突然间举起屠刀割开他的喉咙，Dean知道那是Sam，Sammy不会这么做，紧接着Sam粗鲁的解开了Dean的裤链，Dean被绑在椅子上动弹不得，只有两条腿被抬起来以一个吃痛的角度抬到半空中，Sam几乎着撕扯着那点脆弱可怜的布料，外裤和鞋袜早就不知所踪。

Dean叫了出来，隔着布条他从喉咙里发出愤怒的吼声，这毫无威慑力，因为Sam接下来做的事情让Dean一阵天旋地转——Sam直接割开了他的外套，Dean半敞着拉链的夹克被刀尖撕扯着落到了地上，只有衣袖看在操的份上还挂在他被绑在身后的胳膊上，然后衬衫也不能幸免，Sam几乎是用撕的，衣扣被弹飞了出去，胡乱的在地板上乱滚——见鬼的，Dean被绑着，后背靠着椅背的部分被硌得生疼，两条腿光溜溜的被人抬起在半空中，全身上下他就只穿着两截袖管和……该死的！Sam！Dean用力的想要伸腿去踢Sam的脑袋，该死的别扯我内裤！好啊，他现在彻底光着屁股了，Sam想要这么操他，真见鬼，哦，操，别这么做Sam……他根本不想让他弟弟把那根怪物一样的阴茎塞进他屁股里！这根本不是Dean想要的完美性爱，哦该死Dean才不想和他的亲生弟弟再有什么“性爱”！他们早就分开了，从Dean从地狱回来而Sam决定不告诉他ruby的事情开始！

想起看见那只恶魔就在Sam面前吐出了本体的景象，Dean就一阵恶心，左边胸腔缩紧地阵痛着，Sam选择了恶魔，选择了使用他该死的恶魔能力，他甚至都不能兑现Dean的遗愿！

“当我在和你说话的时候不要走神，Dean，”Sam这么说着把Dean慢慢放下来，他俯视着Dean，目光牢牢套住Dean就好像眼镜蛇盯住自己的猎物，“我要问你几个问题——当然，我不想听你的废话，点头或是摇头，只需要给我一个最简单的‘是否’的答案，当然，”Sam微笑起来，“你知道你的金发蠢货朋友不会来的，所以你快点回答我们也可以快点进入正题。”  
操你的，Sam。Dean发出抗议的声音，但是随着Sam蹲了下来而他的膝盖被掰开再推举蜷缩起来的时候，Dean一下子就没了声音。

“这可能会有点疼，”Sam用快速的舔舐弄湿了自己的指尖，“下一次不会这么没有准备了，我保证。”

该死的根本就没有“下一次”！Dean在自己所能活动的范围之内扭动着腰部进行最后的抵抗，这微弱的挣扎对于Sam来说根本什么都不是。

“嘿，Dean，别乱动，”Sam食指的第一根指尖在穴口周围柔软的皮肤上戳刺，“我只是要确认一下有没有人碰过我的所有物。”

Dean隔着布条尖叫了出来，Sam已经很轻柔了，他的指节硬生生的挤进Dean的肠道里，依然是那么干涩，Dean尽量把膝盖往胸口蜷缩着减少自己因为疼痛带来的挣扎。

可是Sam似乎对眼前的景象很是满意，他的笑意里得意洋洋的色彩是那么的明显，Dean呜咽起来，穴口因为这个被压制的姿势和异物的入侵抽搐着紧缩，Sam缓慢的抽送着指尖，劈开肌肉的环绕，在柔软的内壁上摸索。

“那个金发的傻大个操你了吗，哥哥？”Sam很快将整根食指没入了收紧的穴口，皮肤被温暖干燥的内壁紧紧贴住，像是本能一样的抽搐摩擦，“我知道你喜欢大家伙，高大健壮的肌肉大家伙。”

“唔……Sa……”Dean弓起背想要缩起双腿，在Sam的钳制之下像一只被咬住脖子的驯鹿微弱的反抗，沉睡在双腿间的性器被挤在大腿和腹部之间，Dean被困住了，想要挪动着屁股往椅子里面缩一点，但是Sam更加有力的抓住他，残忍的推进了第二根手指，食指与中指在内壁里撑开，刻意的绕过Dean前列腺的位置，向更深处探索。

“他有用手指操你吗，Dean？”Sam将手指插到底时这样问着，“他有没有抠挖开你的小洞，用粗糙的指腹摩擦肠壁？”

没有，Sam，不是这样的。

Dean呜咽着叫起来，声音在布条后疲惫微弱，他尽力的把自己往椅子里缩过去，换来的是Sam警告性用力握住他的脚踝。

“你需要点头或者摇头。”Sam这么说着，直勾勾的盯住Dean雾气氤氲的眼睛，“我不要听借口，我只要‘Yes’或者‘No’。”

Dean唔唔的叫着，被后穴的电流刺激出的生理泪水很快溢出了眼眶，他摇了摇头。

“他吻了你吗，Dean？用舌头操进你的嘴里？”

“那么抚摸呢？那个蠢货有没有摸你的嘴唇？有没有摸你调皮的阴茎？”

“或者是手活，Dean，你们有没有互相帮助过的手活？”

对于这些一连串的逼问，Dean所作的就只是慢慢摇头，他不是沉默的，Sam允许他呻吟或者呜咽，但是Dean渐渐的发现这些声音只会带来Sam更加兴致盎然的戏弄他。

很好，完美的答案，Sam就猜到会是这样，他亲爱的哥哥，永远不可能真正的逃离他。

——永远对家人一味的忍让和奉献，坚持着他可笑的古怪原则，Sam痛恨着他这一点，却又卑鄙的妄图利用Dean的这一弱点把他永远留在自己身边。

在沉默中僵持了几秒钟，Sam自下而上的看着哥哥的脸，他知道哥哥是完美的，他从来没有将自己的想法说出口，如果他说出来，恐怕彼时的Dean只会一拳揍在他的下巴上。

Sam见过太多陌生男子的下场。

虽然他亲眼目睹了那个陪在Dean身边的那个金发蠢货，伸手指指Dean说：“吾友的姿容艳丽，如同阿斯嘉德怒放的野玫瑰。”

这个在任何人听来都是糟烂的情话，而Dean的回应是羞红的耳朵和象征性的肘击：“别用这么娘的用来泡小妞的词。”

现在Dean的脸颊被领带布条挤压着微微的变形，这毫不影响Sam去欣赏他哥哥，Dean的嘴唇红艳肿胀，蓝色的领带在唾液的长期浸润之下变成了一种更深的色彩。

“蓝色很称你，”想也不想Sam脱口而出，“尤其当你的绿眼睛变得水润充满雾气的时候，蓝色让它们看上去更加的鲜艳。”

手掌紧紧贴住的Dean皮肤的部分在他的接触下颤抖了起来，Dean瞪着眼睛在领带布条下发出哼哼声，努力的想要合拢膝盖，在不是很容易挣脱的束缚里不安的扭动着身体，脆弱的脚踝努力想要挣脱Sam的桎梏——这是Dean感知到危险而自己又无能为力时的表现。

Sam重新低下头，Dean已经很久没有做过了，他的身体在抵抗Sam的接触，内壁的抽搐却已经不再那么激烈，两根手指很快顺畅得在肠道里滑行，穴口的皱褶被展开，透露出粉嫩的颜色，Sam凑过去，在Dean的惊呼中，伸出舌头舔上了Dean张开的洞口。

Dean挣扎得更厉害了，在Sam的舌头扫过他阴囊和后穴之间的那块皮肤时Dean的硬挺抵到了Sam的脸上，Dean的阴茎还是害怕的颤抖，害怕Sam残酷的吞食尽他的理智，烧得Dean一点骨肉都不剩。

Dean是温暖湿润而打开着的，Sam埋头于Dean的胯间完全沉醉其中，

“嘘——” Sam抬起脸示意他安静，手上握住Dean脚踝的力道稍微放松了一点，“没事的，Dean，没事的，”他的目光慢慢往下移动，下流的着盯着Dean一张一缩的穴口，“我会让你舒服得哭出来。”

“Sam……嗯哼……”Dean咬着布条含混地喊出他的名字，然后被Sam的舌头舔开穴口的动作刺激得惊叫得不停，Sam让舌尖浅浅的在入口附近戳刺着，手指沾着的Dean的前液，辅助着舌头大举进犯。Dean的洞尝起来美味极了，Sam总是很喜欢品尝Dean身体的每一个部位，他的洞会在刺激下分泌出一点肠液，总是怯懦的紧缩着，实际上敏感极了，Sam用舌头的用力的操着那个洞，粗糙的舌苔碾压着直肠壁上的每一块，连同舌头一道的还有两根手指，它们在舌头的配合下，与舌头轮流一进一出。

“Sammy！”Dean在领带后用破碎的声音尖叫着求他停止，他在Sam的舌头操进肠壁的时候发出哀鸣声，阴茎抽搐着正对着Sam却丝毫没有软下去的迹象。

“你到底在抗拒什么，Dean？”Sam抬起头停止了舔舐，用那条刚刚在Dean洞里肆意侵犯的舌头舔着嘴唇，用勾引般的口气引导Dean的目光向下，两根手指在Dean的体内旋转摩擦，残忍的将Dean背叛主人的阴茎暴露在Dean的视线里，“还是说你在害怕自己沉沦于欲望？从此和你的怪物弟弟同流合污吗？”

Dean震惊而受伤的看着他，就好像Sam被称作怪物的不是Sam而是Dean自己，这个举动几乎让Sam快要忍不住的放声大笑，Dean像是害怕一样的往椅子里面缩了缩，脚踝上的压力警告似的陡然加大，“别想着逃开，我亲、爱、的、哥、哥，要知道你还需要拯救我这个无可救药的怪物呢……如果有一天你亲爱的弟弟变成了怪物，作为哥哥的你会不会用身体来交换弟弟的良知呢？”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，震惊之余忘记了挣扎，这让Sam心里涌上一股说不出的悲哀，他停止了他语言的折磨，垂头嘲笑自己的幼稚，自己先捅了这层窗户纸。就好像他第一次与爸爸因为Dean应不应该和他一起去植物园而吵架时一样，年少冲动的他对爸爸承认了自己和Dean的关系，而后果却是Dean被爸爸打得不能躺下来——他愚蠢的哥哥，永远都把责任揽到自己身上。

他鼻子一酸，一声不吭的埋下头去，继续去骚扰Dean背叛他本人意志的下身，他转而含住Dean涨大的龟头，那里正因为充血开始胀成了鲜红，刚刚被Sam碰到就颤抖着流出前液来，Sam不理Dean在布条后断断续续的呻吟，任由Dean在狭小的空间里扭动哀求着他的触碰，他感觉渴求，他的身体在渴求与Dean的接触，每一滴血液，每一个细胞，都在叫嚣着饥渴着Dean，无论是触碰、抚摸、亲吻，还是摩擦，只要是Dean，只有Dean……

Sam再一次更加用力的吸住Dean的前端，那里正因为过度的吮吸而疼痛着，Sam再一次细致的舔过每一条缝隙，一点点的将Dean吞进去，用口腔的温暖湿润，逼得Dean哀嚎挺动着腰部，挣扎着将阴茎向前方，向Sam残忍的嘴里送过去，而且异乎寻常的热情。Sam在他哥哥的阴茎在嘴里突突直跳的时候用两根手指再一次扒开Dean收紧的肌肉，仅仅用一根指节在入口处抽插挑逗着他哥——他可以这样用手指干上Dean一天，观赏Dean如何在高潮的边缘上下颠簸徘徊，哭泣祈求或是别的什么，看着Dean的小洞如何在他的手指周围抽搐缩紧，如何饥渴的张开贪婪的想要下咽它一切能得到的东西。他可以就这样在快感的顶峰边缘玩弄Dean一个晚上来欣赏，但是这次不一样，Dean的饥渴让他等不及这些需要耐性的游戏了，他需要Dean，很快。

Sam拉扯着自己的衬衫领口，想要解放让他躁动不已的闷热，最上面的两颗扣子在之前的纠缠中不翼而飞，他解扣子的动作有些狼狈，像个会射在裤子里面的毛头小子一样，猴急的在衣物里挣扎，甚至差点不能将手从袖管里解放出来，接着他撕扯着自己贴身的T恤，那些浸满汗液的棉布正散发着他自己荷尔蒙的气味，强壮到让人害怕的肌肉线条看上去像是要把那些布料撑破，Sam让他们落到脚边作一团，他甩掉自己的靴子，让它们重重地落在旅馆的木质地板上，木板因为年久失修，在重力的冲击下低沉的呻吟了一声，这听上去就好像是Sam从喉咙里发出了愉悦的喉音，接着他伸手向牛仔裤的裤头，胯部和大腿的部分被汗水浸润，窒息般地贴在身上，Sam在解除这些束缚的时候几乎是长长的呼出一口气。最后是他的内裤，完全的湿透了，他的阴茎怒张着，头部嚣张而顽固地想要冲破布料的阻隔，因为潮湿可以透过布看到下方可怖的形状，每一条暴胀的血管，被憋得涨成紫红色，他们气势汹汹的指向Dean，让Dean在椅子上惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。

Sam对此颇为满意，他为自己壮观的雄性象征而骄傲，或者说，在内心深处，看着Dean怯缩的神色让他征服掠夺的火焰熊熊燃烧，他在Dean紧绷的视线下缓缓靠近他，近距离的观察着Dean裸露在外的皮肤在微微颤抖，他看到Dean的眼睛里混合着破碎、屈辱、恐惧，还有让他略为欣慰的，欲望。Sam控制不住自己的恶意，想象着Dean坐在那个金发傻大个的大腿上，让那双大手抱住他的臀部，不知道Dean会不会还是像这样一脸的不情愿。

这么胡思乱想着，Sam俯下身，一条健壮的手臂托住Dean的膝窝，另一只手伸入到Dean的后背与椅背中间，Dean的双臂内侧被椅背卡住，已经摩擦红肿破皮，Sam知道Dean不会在意这些，但是他却忍不住叹气，摩擦着Dean被蹭红的皮肤，几乎是小心翼翼的托住他的后背，将Dean打横抱起来。

Dean有点慌乱，他不喜欢无助的感觉，不喜欢自己无法掌控自己的状态，他被Sam抱着，Sam托住他的后背和膝窝，Dean“唔唔”的叫着抗议。当他被重重的扔到床上，胸口和床垫碰撞，被绑缚的双手就是挣不开那个结，Dean的抗议变成了蹬动着双腿努力想要站起来。Sam很快跟上来，一只手死死的按住Dean的头，让Dean的侧脸被压在床单上，另一只手用力的按住Dean被绑在一起的手腕，Dean被他弄得发出痛叫，他的身体卡进Dean的两腿中间，盯着Dean双腿间隐秘的、被扩张开小口让他口干舌燥，Dean在感受到Sam身体热度的时候挣扎得更加激烈，他扭动着身体，用尽一切地反抗，Sam阴沉着脸，用力的将自己卡得更深。

“你不会希望我现在就操进你的小洞的，相信我。”Sam下流地把前液蹭到Dean的大腿内侧，以此来证明自己警告的可操作性，“如果你乖乖的放松你的屁股，我们两个都会度过一段美妙的时光，反之的话……”他顿了顿，让自己听上去像恶魔一样危险，“我反正是不在意你会不会反抗，因为那对我来说根本就是微不足道的。”

Dean全身都僵硬了，Sam的每一个字在他听来都是刀割，这个人不是Sam，这个人不爱他，并没有把他视为比一个充气娃娃更加高级的东西，他不是Sam，不再是了……

重重的掌掴拍打在Dean苍白的臀部上，吓得Dean差点弹跳起来，还没有等他反应过来，Sam的掌握又落在他屁股上三次，他在用拍打让Dean放松，让控制他那一圈肌肉的部分放松，Dean已经被扩张开，Sam用过了舌头和手指，但要承受Sam的阴茎，这些还远远不够——这是Sam在抓着Dean的腰，扒开Dean的臀肉，将硕大到可怕的龟头往小洞里挤压的时候所报的想法。接着他听到身下人被困在床单里痛哭般的哀鸣声，Dean发出的嘶哑叫声近乎凄惨，他感觉到Dean紧绷着全身的肌肉，手腕因为血液不通变成了苍白色，如果不是因为Sam正抓住他的腰可能Dean甚至会歪倒着瘫软在床铺上。

但是好戏才刚刚开始。

Sam停顿了一会儿，大口大口的喘气来缓解来自根部的刺激，Dean咬着他就好像每一次当他们在酒吧的角落里偷换着亲吻抚摸，当他在随时都有可能会被发现的走廊里将Dean抵在墙上肿胀的阴茎刺进Dean的身体时，Dean热情而不知所措的反应，在Sam看来是这样。

“Sa……m……”Dean几乎叫不出他的名字，他在抽搐颤抖，全身都因为过度紧绷快要断裂，Sam抚摸着他被冷汗浸透的后背，终于凶狠的挺腰一捅到底，Dean大张着嘴昂起头，他发不出叫喊，身体紧绷到抽筋，太疼了，Sam操进来就好像Dean感觉不到疼痛，他在Dean咧着嘴吸气的时候出其不意的抽身出来，又是惹得Dean一阵阵无力的呻吟，咬着布条的牙齿渐渐松开。Dean张开嘴，唾液不受控制的流出来，把床单弄得潮湿黏糊，Sam因为那一团糟的视觉冲击性奋着，他的手掌在Dean的腰上掐出青紫色来，因为常年拿枪而粗糙的指腹在汗湿的肌肤上拧掐摩擦让所到之处燃烧，Dean呜咽呻吟着，无力又不安的在双手的死结里挣扎，这一切都是徒劳，Sam任由他反抗，再一次更深的进入Dean，听着自己劈开Dean内壁的水声，似乎Dean的每一次颤抖都贴着他们紧密相连的部分传过来，他聆听着，Dean的每一块断裂破碎的声响。

Dean的叫声小了下去，但是身体依然僵硬着，Sam抽插的速度逐渐加快，Dean却像是睡着了一样毫不动弹，除了被Sam带动着晃动之外，间歇性地抽动着肩背或是绷紧腰腹，以及偶尔因为疼痛发出的喘息还能证明他还活着，这没有意义的机械动作持续到Sam最后一次大力地拉扯着Dean让两个人的躯体碰撞在一起而Sam失声地高叫了一声，在Dean颤抖的身体里爆发出来。

Dean拼命的蜷缩起身体，徒劳地不想让后背暴露在Sam的视线下，Sam粗鲁的揪住他的头发，另一只手按住Dean的臀部，他快速的将自己抽出来，听见Dean因为疼痛从牙关里挤出的呻吟声，Dean从被进入的时候起就一直疲软了下去，只剩下床单上的些许湿痕，Sam兀自将Dean翻过来正对着自己，却发现Dean已经泪流满面。

Sam几乎被狠狠地打了一个耳光一样傻在原地，看着Dean别过脸在床单上蹭掉眼泪才如梦初醒一般解开了Dean手腕上的绳索，那里已经磨出了血来，而Sam只是无措的揉着Dean的手腕就好像这样就能消除他刚刚所作的一样，Dean抽出了Sam的桎梏，一拳就招呼在了Sam的脸上。

“Dean……”

“我不想看见你。”Dean的眼眶泛着不可思议的红色，而Sam移不开视线，他看着Dean转过身不看着他，拼命拉扯着还沾染着性爱气味的被褥要遮住自己，这时Sam从身后拥抱他。

“Please.”

Sam痛恨这样卑鄙的自己，无论自己对Dean做出怎样的伤害，Dean总是按照爸爸教的那样，最终无条件的原谅他，并且一如既往的将全部的爱投入到这个“弟弟”身上。这并不能让Sam得意洋洋，总是慌张的想象着任何人，任何一个走了狗屎运的混蛋，只要成为了Dean的兄弟就可以得到Dean全部的爱。

“对不起。”

Dean全身僵硬着，任由Sam圈住他，Sam将脸埋进Dean后肩两块突出的骨骼中间，鼻腔里满是他兄弟的气味。

“我只是不能承受失去你，Dean，不能再一次。”

“会好起来的。”Dean放松了一些，身体贴近了Sam一些，Sam看不见他的表情，但是他猜想那会是带着疼爱带着自我安慰的解脱。

已经太迟了。Sam苦笑着闭上眼睛，在闭上之前那双眼睛里闪过一片黄光。


End file.
